Catching up
by CJ Fortune
Summary: When Phoenix and Maya are accidentally brought into another dimension, they meet someone who they haven't seen in a long time. (A stupid little one-shot I made to test this site's waters. Pretend there's a Maya Fey tag and no one gets hurt.)
The two demons stared each other down, waiting for the other to make their move. The silence was almost tangible, the only noise being the wind from the window opened by the vampire, Demitri Maximoff. Eventually, his target, Morrigan Aensland, broke the silence.

"How long are you going to stand there, Demitri?" The vampire's only response to the succubus' question was a simple scoff.

"Don't you find this all incredibly boring, Morrigan?" Despite the question seemingly being random, the ruler of Makai understood what he meant.

"Yes, I'd have to say I agree."

"In that case, you know why I came here." Demitri responded, a burning gleam starting in his eyes.

"I can't think of many other reasons a gentleman would traipse into a lady's sleeping quarters." Morrigan affirmed, knowing full well what would happen when the vampire got that look.

"Indeed. I'm here to settle things. Now! Master of Aensland! Fight me! Let us see who is truly worthy to lead Makai!" However, instead of eagerly accepting the challenge, Morrigan heard someone knocking at her door while Demitri was boasting. Deciding to stall for Demitri's sake, she leaned back, a half-lidded glare in the vampire's direction.

"Not right now," the succubus said, turning her gaze away from her adversary. Demitri stopped for a brief moment to inquire what she meant, though she seemed to already know that.

"I believe we have company." She said over her shoulder, walking to her front door, only for a familiar face to greet her.

"Hello, sorry to intrude but..." Phoenix Wright said, turning silent upon being met by a familiar face at the door.

"We're kinda..." Maya finished behind him, trailing off in the same fashion upon catching sight of the same demon Phoenix did.

"Morrigan?" Phoenix and Maya chorused upon a familiar bat-winged figure greeting them at the door.

"Mr. Wright?" Morrigan said in a similar fashion.

"It's good to see you again!" Maya hollered, tackle-hugging Morrigan onto the floor. "We've got so much stuff to catch up on! Nick's escapades have gone way over the top, he's adopted a daughter, he's managed to exorcise some evil soul to wander forever, he-" Maya only stopped after Morrigan shoved a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, she'll do that." Phoenix deadpanned, picking Morrigan up off the floor. "So, what have we missed on your end?"

"Very, very little. All that's worth noting is that sometimes Lilith and I talk about things whenever we're bored."

A knock was heard from a door behind Morrigan. Turning around, she yelled, "Will you give me a few minutes, Demitri? I have to catch up with someone who I haven't seen in a couple of years!"

"'Demitri'?" Phoenix and Maya inquired.

"One of Makai's vampire nobles. He's been trying to overthrow me for about as long as I can remember. Anyway, Maya was saying things about your misadventures?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

Eventually, Demitri was fed up with waiting, and decided to just get the fight done with so he could finally get into power. Opening the door to the main foyer, he was greeted with a rather interesting sight.

Morrigan had set up a few chairs, and she was sitting with some spiky-headed human in a blue coat with hair strangely reminiscent of his, minus the fact that the human's hair was black. He was sitting next to some other human, though she did have some air of spiritual energy around her.

"And what happened?" Morrigan said, enthralled by some story the humans were sharing.

"By way of his own stupidity, the obvious poser who _no one didn't see through_ ," Phoenix said through gritted teeth towards Maya, "accidentally pointed out that the bottle contained traces of cyanide, pinning himself as the prime suspect. It was awesome, even the judge figured it out." He finished while chuckling.

Demitri eventually got fed up with Morrigan stalling. He walked up behind the chair and said to the humans speaking to her, "I don't mean to intrude, but if you two can please leave so that me and Ms. Aensland can settle business, it would be a better alternative before the crossfire befalls you."

"But we don't even know how to get back!" Phoenix said, visibly startled that they expected him to figure out how to return home.

"Don't worry about it, I know a way there. I'll take you home now." Morrigan said, snickering at how cute Phoenix looked when stressed. "This should also be a good time to check out that presence I can sense outside the castle." She mused to herself.

 _If only Ghost Rider were still Ghost Rider_ , Phoenix reflected, _then we could know if that presence was something to worry about._

Meanwhile, Johnathan Blaze, eating an ice cream sandwich, suddenly got an itch in his nose.

"Oh, by the way, Phoenix?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that enchantment still placed over that … Magatama, was it?" Morrigan inquired while reaching into his shirt pocket.

"Actually, it seems to have… expired? Is that the way you put it, Nick?" Maya asked.

"Can we just get home already? I mean, it was nice to meet you again and all, but we really gotta get going before we get suckered in to something that could kill me." Phoenix steered away from anything prolonging his presence.

Morrigan relented, and the three of them proceeded to walk out to the castle's front doors.


End file.
